


Good Pup

by 0KKULTiC



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hybrids, M/M, PWP, Rabbit!Mingi, Smut, Wolf!Yunho, this is dumb please just accept it for what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC
Summary: Everyone expects a big, tall alpha wolf to have certain preferences. But, in truth, Yunho's secret desires are just about as opposite of expectation as one can get.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 345





	Good Pup

**Author's Note:**

> // no beta we die like warriors. inspired by Seth Avery's wonderful work :D --> https://twitter.com/Dazzling_Avery/status/1272803281367183361?s=20

The first time Yunho saw Song Mingi, the other stood out above the rest. Mingi had a lot of things going for him. For one, his height. It literally put him above the rest of the swaying crowd in the club. He had firetruck red hair back then. Freshly dyed, the color practically glowed under the flashing lights. His broad shoulders and effortless swagger made the wolf’s hairs stand on end. Yunho’s nostrils flared, and his ears perked straight up with interest.

For an instant - just the quickest instant - the redhead’s eyes swept across the space and met with Yunho’s. Their gazes entangled for some indiscernible amount of time, and Yunho felt his breath get taken away. Though he can scarcely see more than the man’s eyes through the crowd, that alone was enough to send Yunho into a tizz. His mouth unconsciously dropped open as desirous visions swam in his head.

The hybrid ended up so entranced, he hardly noticed San elbowing him.

“Wh-?” Yunho squeaked, a frown crossing his face.

“Don’t look so offended,” San yelled over the loud music. He tilts his beer bottle to the side and nods. “Over there.”

Yunho’s gaze followed the other’s direction and nods numbly. A group of omega wolves had squeezed into a booth nearby. Judging by their giggles and scent wafting off of them, they’ve noticed the two alphas in the corner.

“Kinda cute, right?” San grinned widely, tipping the bottle to his lips.

“Uh- Yeah.” The wolf finds himself more preoccupied with trying to find the redhead he’d lost.

“I like the one with the… Blue hair. What about you?”

“They’re pretty hot.”

“Yunho none of the wolves here have blue hair.”

“Yeah- mh- oh- wait,” Yunho coughed awkwardly. “What?”

San narrowed his eyes with suspicion, “Something going on with you?”

  
“What? No.”

“Really? Because you seem a little distracted. There is a veritable buffet of omegas just waiting for a sexy  _ strong  _ alpha to help them through their heat.”

“Oh god- here we go,” Yunho chuckled.

“Don’t ‘here we go’ me!” San huffed. “ _ You _ could be that alpha!” He leaned in closer, a devilish grin across his lips. “You know it’s spring, right?”

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming out on a Thursday.”

“Stop complaining. Drinks are on me.”

“Why don’t we just go get a pizza, watch some netflix and I’ll play omega for you. We can buy a fifty-five gallon vat of lube and hole up for a few weeks. It’ll be like the same thing,” Yunho laughed it off, telling it like a joke, but he knew damn well if San said yes he’d do it in a heartbeat.

He’d take just about any wolf’s knot. He’d take a bear, a cobra, a tiger (they said tigers have barbed cocks) - any one, really. The truth was that Yunho has always had a desire to explore the other side of things.

  
Within wolfkind, there were distinctions. There were alphas, betas and omegas. Each one had certain roles in society. While in the ancient times of nomadic packs, breeding had been crucial to sustaining the small population, in present day it was just, well, recreational. That being said, most of society still held wolves to those roles to this very day. Sure, in modern times they loosened up more, but expectations are still the same.

Hybrids of all kinds - not just wolves - saw an alpha wolf and had certain expectations. They had expectations as to how they ought to act, who they associated with and even how they fucked. 

Because of that Yunho had never dared share his secret. Though he felt fairly certain his friends wouldn’t give a shit - and it certainly wasn’t his parents’ business - he still couldn’t help the apprehension, the feelings of inadequacy. Logically he knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. His brain just refused to internalize the logic. That one tiny sliver of fear that he would be judged or rejected, just for having preferences that break out of the expected norm, paralyzed him.

So, Yunho kept it a secret. His desire to be topped stayed between himself, his right hand and whatever porn he was watching on his phone late at night.

“That’s cute, Yunho. Shut up and get serious. Eyes on the prize.”

“San I think we need to have a talk about how you objectify-”

“Shut up, we’re gonna introduce ourselves.”

“What- But-”

“Why are you being so weird about this? Come on, let’s go.” San grabbed Yunho by the wrist and started dragging him toward the crowded booth. The omegas play coy, but Yunho can see through the act even in the shitty club lighting.

It’s not that spending a heat cycle with a cute omega was a bad thing to the wolf. It was just that, it doesn’t light the same fire in him that his real desires do. Not even close. An apt comparison would be holding a candle to a roaring fire. While the lit wick is charming and has some warmth, it could never keep him warm at night like the fire could. Fire. 

Red hot fire.

Yunho’s mind wandered back to the redheaded stranger he saw. Though he caught just a glimpse, he’d already begun making up fantasies in his head. He didn’t catch much of the man’s face, didn’t notice any recognizable wolf traits. Perhaps he was a tiger or a bear. Maybe a snake. Something about the gorgeous man’s cut jaw and dark eyes had a dangerous glint to them. Predatory.

Before he knew it, his bubble got popped. They arrived at the booth, and San grinned widely, asking if there was room at the booth. Though obviously squeezed in as they were, the omegas happily obliged, squashing further into the booth. A couple tittered, one even hopping on another’s lap. They were all quite charming in their own way. Yunho liked to give the benefit of the doubt with personality, too, and he assumed at least one of them would be a fun conversation partner. 

  
When the thought about good conversation crossed Yunho’s mind, he realized just how mentally checked out he is. He wanted to go home already, and they’d hardly been there for more than an hour. Yunho thumbs at the empty tumbler in his hand that’d once held rum and cola. It occurred to him that maybe he should be happy with what’s attainable for him. After all, what alpha would want him, another alpha? Other hybrids even possessed the same expectations of him, too. 

“-and this is Yunho,” San’s voice brought Yunho back to the land of the living. 

“Hey,” Yunho waved genially. The omega wolves went down the line to introduce themselves. Yunho pretended to hear over the sound of pumping bass and shrill EDM stock noises. He acknowledged each one with a nod and a grin, all the while fighting to reel in his wandering mind.

Yunho bobbed his head to the music idly, wishing he hadn’t drained his glass so quickly. San laughed and joked with the omegas next to them. Yunho tried, nodding along and grinning courteously. One of them leaned heavily on the alpha wolf. Yunho wasn’t sure if it was due to how drunk they were or if they were trying to be cheeky. 

Unfortunately, he definitely got the distinction just seconds later. Yunho gasped at the sudden chill shocking his crotch. The clumsy omega giggled, hiccuping a barely-audible “sorry” for basically dousing his crotch in their drink. Yunho, good-natured wolf that he was, laughed it off amicably.

“Ohhhh~!” “Party foul.” “Ouch.” The other wolves howl and titter.

“Okay, okay,” San tried to suppress his snorts. “Yunho, I can’t believe you wet yourself.”

“I was just so excited, man,” The alpha responded sarcastically.

“Why don’t you dry yourself off with this,” San fished a crumpled bill out of the pockets of his too-tight pants and handed it over. “Another round on me?”

Yunho’s sour pout instantly turned into a smile, and he took his good friend’s money with glee. Normally, he’d never take his friend’s money, but given that he’d essentially been reduced to a prop to get San laid, he was more than happy to! The alpha gave a few parting utterances before peeling himself off of the damp booth.

The wolf actually felt relieved to be away from the clique. Yunho liked to think of himself as a good-natured guy, but he’d been feeling off for a while. Was it school? His work-study program? Loneliness? The pressure of spring bringing heat season to the wolves on campus? He thought going out with San would help relieve some of his tension. So far, the night out is more of a band-aid than a genuine solution.

But, hell, he figured that if one band-aid isn’t helping, maybe a few more will. Yunho tried to come up with the booziest cocktail he could think of to order. He assumed that he’d be more amicable after a few. Then, he could stop caring so much and get out of his weird, neurotic loop of thought.

Yunho sighed to himself as he approached the crowded bar. Given that he was an alpha wolf, getting a spot to order was easier for him than most, probably. Even to non-wolves, the status of being an alpha held some sort of imposition. The crowd shuffled aside, giving him allowance to squeeze in on the far side of the bar. He leaned over the worn wood that’s seen far too many layers of lacquer in its lifetime and ordered. One of the bartender’s floppy ears cocked up as they took the order, and they quickly shuffled away to fetch the long island iced tea - the cocktail made solely of booze and drink mix. Yunho absentmindedly watched the dog hybrid pour a generous amount of booze into the tall glass. He traded drink for cash, not even hearing how much it cost - it was on San’s dime, anyway.

The alpha wolf’s face scrunched at the first sip. Strong. It’s exactly what he had ordered - awful and boozy. Yunho made a move to go straight back to the table, but he hesitated. Something caught his attention. A sliver of brilliant red hair glowed beneath the dim bar lights. The wolf froze in place - more like caught prey than the predator he’d descended from.

He couldn’t help himself, not when he was standing just a few feet away. 

Yunho’s heart started to race. He leaned forward to see past the person beside him. The redhead raised his hand to get a bartender’s attention. Unfortunately, the dog and cat present were spread woefully thin. They scurried around the bar hurriedly. Every time one passed, the redhead made an attempt to get their attention to no avail. After watching the guy get ignored a few times, Yunho couldn’t take it anymore. He saw an opportunity and he was drunk enough to seize it without any forethought.

“Hey! Bartender!” Yunho barked. Immediately, the cat nearby pivoted. She turned on her heel and was in front of him in two seconds.

“What can I get you?” She asked.

Yunho eyed the redhead again, still trying desperately to get the dog’s attention, “Whatever he wants.”

The cat quirked an eyebrow, “Who?”

“That one, the one with bright red hair.”

“Bright red… Oh, you mean him?” She pointed the guy out.

Yunho nodded, “Yeah.” He passes over the change he’d gotten for his drink - it was more than enough to cover a normal, reasonable bar order. San said drinks on him, after all. He never said  _ whose  _ drinks. Knowing the other alpha, he’ll be buying those omegas a round of shots at some point in the night, anyway. The cat obliged his request, scurrying over to the redhead and taking his order. When he handed over his card, she held up a hand and nodded toward the wolf.

The alpha played aloof. He sipped his iced tea and even pretended to check his phone. Of course, he couldn’t keep his gaze off of the other for long. Too impatient to play the long game, Yunho snuck a glance at the other again. He nearly jumped from startlement at the other’s proximity. While he was cosplaying someone cool, the redhead managed to shift over until he was right next to the wolf. 

There was so much to take in and only an instant to do it. The man was tall. Just about as tall as him - something rare even among other alpha wolves or even bear hybrids. He had broad shoulders, but with his shirt tucked in, Yunho could see how tiny his waist was. The redhead had the most pristine profile he’d ever seen. Yunho envied the other’s strong features. Where he had soft, round cheeks the other had high, carved cheekbones. Where his nose was unremarkable, the other had a gorgeously sharp point. 

However, most jarring of all was not the color of his hair nor his model-like features. It was the long, floppy ears hanging from his head. This tall, dropdead gorgeous statue of man was a rabbit. How had he not noticed before? Yunho’s drunken brain did gymnastics in an attempt to process the information.

He doesn’t believe in stereotypes, really! He doesn’t. But, still, it’s a lot to wrap his head around the fact that a rabbit matches him in size. That a rabbit can have such an easy confidence about them and that they can set his blood on fire with nothing but a simple look. Okay, so, maybe he did believe in stereotypes more than he wanted to believe. Not anymore! He told himself.

The entire thing was such a shock, Yunho’s nonchalant act went out the window for a moment.

Thankfully, he didn’t give in to his reflex to scare or yelp or jump. Instead, he raised his brows and gave the other a smile he hoped looked easy and not sleazy. The redhead chuckled and took a sip of the drink he’d ordered - something orange in color.

“What’s your name?” Yunho asked. It felt sensible. His heart pounded against his chest, elation and nervousness rushing through his veins.

“It’s… Minki,” The rabbit answered with a lopsided grin. There was an air of mischief about him that made Yunho all the more enticed. “Yours?”

“Yunho,” The wolf answered.

“Thanks for the drink, Yunho.”

“So, uh- what brings you to this fine establishment tonight?”

Minki laughed, “Actually, I was hoping that I could score a free drink off of a big, bad wolf.” His words dripped with sarcasm. Apparently, the stunt didn’t amuse him. The other’s tone shot Yunho straight in the heart, and the wolf nearly doubled over from the pain.

He tried to collect the shattered pieces of his heart and his ego to answer, “Okay. Don’t want to be friends. Got it. Have a good night.” He grasped his glass tightly, disappointment and irritation seeping into his veins. Of  _ course  _ this guy wouldn’t want him. Why would he? He was an eleven, and Yunho gave himself a seven on a good day.

“Friends?  _ Okay _ . I’m sure that’s what you wanted. Definitely weren’t looking to get an easy lay or anything.”

“I never thought it would be  _ easy- _ ” Yunho clamped his mouth shut. He really shouldn’t have said that. As if getting rejected wasn’t bad enough, he had to shove his foot in his mouth, too.

“ _ Nice _ . Yeah, sorry guy, not interested in being some bigdick predator’s cocksleeve. But! Like I said: thanks for the drink.” The rabbit smirked before sauntering off.

Lovesick, drunk and devastated, Yunho could do nothing more than watch the other walk away.

“But I wanna be your cocksleeve,” He pouted. By no means did he direct the statement to the rabbit. After all, their conversation was through. Yunho figured he’d already moved on. However, in his sad stupor, he’d forgotten just how good a rabbit’s hearing can be. The redhead halted in place and turned slowly. He approached Yunho’s side and leaned in so only the wolf could hear.

“What did you just say?” The other’s closeness and his almost commanding tone made Yunho shiver.

The wolf’s ears twitched, almost flattening, “Uh- Uh- Uh- Nothing. I mean-” Yunho’s brain kicked into high gear, taking far too much effort to choose words. In spite of his degraded mental state, he still knew an opportunity when he saw one. Had he been sober, he probably would never have compromised himself so badly. Unfortunately, he did, and he couldn’t take back what he’d said. What he could do was tell the truth and maybe keep the other reeled in long enough to charm him. “I mean maybe I… I want you to… To… You know…”

Yunho struggled to verbalize it. He made a vague gesture with his hands, hoping it elaborated. That got a snort out of the rabbit. Even if the laughter was at his expense, the brief glimpse of the other’s smile made it worth it to Yunho.

“I think your words were that you wanted to be my cocksleeve?” The rabbit teased. 

“I- I mean, well- well-” Yunho’s voice got soft, “-yeah. M-maybe. Maybe would have used better words,” Heat rushed to his cheeks. In spite of his embarrassment, he tried to appear confident. (It probably wasn’t working, but he did his best regardless.) “Why is that so… So shocking to you?”

“Are you seriously asking that question?”

“Yeah. I mean you’re- you are obviously- you’re hot so- so who wouldn’t want to be your-”

“Cocksleeve?”

“Yeah.

“You, the big, strong alpha wolf, want to get your ass pounded?” Minki asked sarcastically.

The vulgar rhetorical dragged all kinds of unholy images into the forefront of Yunho’s mind. Just picturing the scenarios sent him reeling. God, yes, he did want that. He wanted that so bad. He wanted to get fucked into a wall until his knees gave out. He wanted to get spanked and marked and bruised and bitten and claimed. He wanted to wake up sore. He wanted to spread his legs and beg for more.

Fuck. 

He  _ definitely  _ wanted that.

“I do,” Yunho replied. For some reason, he felt more confident than before. Perhaps at that point horniness started winning over pride and dignity, hence the shamelessness.

“Right. Okay-”

“I’ll show you how badly I want it.” The words sort of laid themselves out without any forethought.

Something came over the rabbit. A change. A veil seemed to fall over him, his eyes losing their mischievous mirth and turning dark. His smile faded ever so slightly, and swallowed, his prominent adam’s apple visibly bobbing. The rabbit responded, his voice lower than before, husky even.

“And how do you intend to do that?”

“Pick a place,” Yunho replied, senses going into overdrive. He felt dizzy with thrill, blood swirling with the potent combination of desire and alcohol.

The events that followed blurred together. Yunho scarcely remembers what words were exchanged. A hand closed around his wrist and dragged him away from the bar. He left his drink half-full and forgotten. The world around him seemed to fade as he followed Mingi’s lead into the restroom. Though the bass could still be heard pulsing through the door, it was significantly muted, instead replaced with the echoey sound of loud hand dryers and flushing toilets.

Yunho’s next most vivid memory is of his face pressed against the back wall of a stall. His ears flattened against his head as he arched his back as much as he possibly could. The two were both fairly big, making the fit in the stall a tight squeeze. Mingi fucked him mercilessly. Yunho didn’t even know how he was taking it. Perhaps it was the alcohol making him numb or the sheer pleasure muting it out. There was no other possible explanation as to how it felt so amazing.

The alpha wolf panted and whimpered as Mingi’s thick cock dragged across his walls. Neither of them gave a shit who heard them. People probably thought Yunho was an omega who’d gone into heat prematurely, getting rammed by their alpha. That thought turned him on even more. He grasped helplessly at the graffiti-covered wall for purchase. All the while the rabbit made good on his promise to pound him without mercy.

At one point, the rabbit leaned down to press a kiss on Yunho’s cheek.

“My real name is Mingi, by the way,” He grunted. The proper introduction was followed up by a rough thrust that sent Yunho teetering over the edge. He whined as his cock spat out string after string of come onto the toilet and wall. 

* * *

The two hit it off quite well.

Yunho essentially welded himself to the other’s side after their bathroom escapade. They exchanged numbers at the end of the night and muttered promises to see one another again between sloppy kisses. Even though they both very obviously could’ve gone for one, two, maybe a few more rounds, Mingi reigned himself back.

“Later,” He had told Yunho. “I wanna do it right next time.”

The wolf had a ton of explaining to do. A heap of notifications had piled into his phone during his little tryst, ranging from outraged to worried. Once he let San know that he was fine and maybe met someone, the other alpha wolf thawed. Ultimately, the other wolf had gotten more worried than sad.

“Thanks for leaving them all to me,” He joked a few days later when they met for lunch. Yunho laughed about it, neglecting to mention that it’d been his pleasure.

The alpha contemplated texting the other the next day, but he didn’t want to come across too needy. Another day passed with nothing. By day three of no contact, Yunho lost hope. He figured it’d be a one-time thing and he would never learn what being fucked “right” would be like. The wolf started pacing his room and throwing himself over his bed in an uncharacteristically dramatic fit.

  
Was he not good enough? Did Mingi just regret fucking him? What if Mingi thought he was ugly?

He stuffed his face into his pillow and groaned loudly. Then, finally, as if summoned by his own will, a message indication sounded out with a sharp “ding!” alert. Yunho figured it would be something stupid from San or even Seonghwa. His heart did a backflip when he saw the contact light up his screen: “Mingi🐰✨”. 

“Hey,” was all it said. Yunho tried to play it cool, seem interested without giving away he’d been freakishly obsessed with the other since meeting him. Even though he didn’t feel particularly proud of the bumbling conversation, the other appeared interested. 

When the other asked if he wanted to meet again, Yunho loudly gasped. He tapped out his answer so quickly that he misspelled it, sending a fumbled ”yeha” with a few too many smilies. Whatever. He tossed his phone aside and buried his face into his pillows, squealing excitedly and flailing around. His heartrate hastened from excitement and nervousness and eagerness. The two agreed on a place for drinks - somewhere low key and hip where they could  _ actually  _ have a conversation.

Days later, Yunho found himself in the corner of a gastropub, sipping beer and sharing fries with the handsome Song Mingi. Yunho’s pretty sure he hasn’t had such a big crush since high school. He sure as hell never lusted after anyone so much.

Mingi looked so damn different in candlelight than he did in the loud flashing neons of the club. Not bad different, of course. No, he looked even better. He wore something a bit more relaxed and approachable which somehow made him even hotter. The loose sweater helped soften his natural sharpness, and he topped it off with glasses which made him look irresistably boyfriendish.

Basically, Yunho was already whipped and he’d known the rabbit for a cumulative twelve hours or so.

“Together or separate?” Their waitress asked, splashing a much needed dose of reality in Yunho’s face.

“Separate.” “Together.”

The wolf and rabbit said at the same time. Awkward. Mingi gave the other an incredulous look, not sure what to say. He didn’t mind paying for the rabbit, but, well, it was a bit presumptuous.

“I got this,” Mingi elaborated without prompting. “One check please-”

“Oh, no you don’t have to-”

“One check,” Mingi spoke directly to the waitress. He delivered the request with a smile, but there was a sternness in his tone that made Yunho stop.

The alpha wolf’s cheeks warmed, quickly tinting with blush. Nobody had ever offered to pay for his meal on a date. Usually, being modern day, he would split it amicably for a while. When things stepped up, he would, too, and pay. It was just sort of… Always how things went. He supposed that it was another part of the expected role he was meant to play. The alpha wolf provided for their mate, their pack and eventually their family. Sure, they were the boss and they ate first, but they were also the hunters and leaders. They made sure there was enough to go around - in tradition, anyway.

“You look like you’re about to explode,” Mingi laughs.

“Huh? N-No. That’s fine. It’s fine- I just- you didn’t- you didn’t have to pay.” Yunho concedes that maybe he is about to explode. He never anticipated something so simple making his brain short circuit - yet, there he was.

“I wanted to. I’m the one who asked you out, remember? It’d be rude of me not to,” Mingi leaned in and gave the wolf a satiating smile. He reached out a hand and rested it gently on top of Yunho’s knee. The wolf nearly jumped as if he’d been shocked. The simple contact sent tingles straight into his skin.

It wasn’t so much where he was touching - not like the knee is some scandalous erogenous zone - but it was just how he was doing it. His thumb idly stroked, thumb just barely brushing the strip of skin exposed by the hole in Yunho’s jeans. The rabbit’s big hand just sat there, warm and heavy and exhilarating yet somehow grounding.

“I wouldn’t have thought it was rude,” The wolf replied.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to,” The rabbit squeezed the other’s knee gently. “I want to take care of you.”

Hearing that string of words turned Yunho on way more than it had any right to. His already fried brain imploded at the frank declaration. Him? Someone wanted to take care of him? He? The rabbit taking care of him, the alpha wolf? Thankfully, he managed to stop himself from melting into their corner booth. He floated on cloud nine for the tail end of their little date. When Mingi invited him over to his place “for dessert” Yunho prayed that  _ he  _ was the dessert.

Their cab ride to Mingi’s apartment felt like forever. The frantic frenzy in Yunho’s stomach felt more like bees than butterflies. The buzzed busily, an impatient demand for attention of the tactile kind. 

  
Once they stepped in, Yunho was relieved to see Mingi lived normally. No scary hoarding or suspect smells, no serial killer scary cellar. The wolf watched the other open a fresh bottle of moscato, happily taking the glass offered. He even had real stemware and not just red plastic cups. Classy.

The two chatted idly, the atmosphere getting heavier by the second. Yunho could see it again - the change in him, the one that had happened before. Mingi’s eyes darkened and his voice went deeper, more husky. His eyes started to wander to the wolf’s lips, to his hips, his waist and his thighs. Yunho ever so politely pretended not to notice (and not to enjoy every second of it).

Mingi invited him to stay to watch an episode of some show he adored that Yunho  _ had  _ to see. The seating options in the studio were limited to a loveseat or the very central, obvious choice: the bed. Yunho didn’t need to think twice before choosing. The alpha honestly felt very proud of himself for not jumping the other there. At that point, it was almost like a game. A battle of wills to see who would crumble first.

It started off cute and cuddly with the two sidled up to one another. Then, they snuggled a little closer. Then a little more. Mingi did that thing again - he laid a hand on Yunho’s knee and started stroking with his thumb. All the while his face appeared completely calm. Yunho made a countermove, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder and moving in a way that he just barely nuzzles the other’s floppy, fuzzy ear. The other took noticeable pause.

In retaliation, Mingi’s hand moved up, long fingers dipping between Yunho’s thighs. The alpha parted them unconsciously, craving more contact. Mingi took the prompting without needing instruction and started massaging Yunho’s thigh gently. The warmth raced straight to Yunho’s crotch, and the wolf accepted his defeat as his composure began to slip. He cocked his other leg out to the side, basically begging the other to grab his crotch.

Mingi let out a breathy chuckle before turning to Yunho. Yunho matched the gesture and their eyes locked. Then, they crashed together. Yunho keened at the sensation of the other’s plush lips against his own. This was so different than the last time they met. The two took their time getting to know one another’s lips. Their tongues lazily lapped at one another as opposed to the feverish, drunk frenzy they had before.

Yunho melted into the kiss and happily followed Mingi’s lead. The other brought his free hand up to cup Yunho’s cheek and bring him closer. His other hand ran up Yunho’s thigh and moved to hold his hip. Instead of an explosive firework, the burn inside Yunho grew gradually, permeating him to the bone and filling him with want. He grabbed fistfuls of the other’s sweater to ground himself.

By the time Mingi climbed on top of him, Yunho could feel the other’s hard length brushing against his own. In the intimate setting of the apartment, everything was so much clearer to Yunho. Everything felt more intense and better. He doesn’t even know how he took the other’s length before. Now the idea of it felt so  _ daunting _ .

Of course, Yunho was never someone to back down from a challenge. Especially when said challenge is a huge cock attached to the hottest guy he’s ever met. 

When the two separated for a breather, their gazes tangled again. Though descendent of a prey race, Mingi had the eyes of a ravenous hunter - hungry, wanting and determined. The other’s expression sent an unfamiliar shiver down Yunho’s spine. Goosebumps pocked his skin as his ears flattened. The sheer intensity of Mingi’s gaze made it difficult for Yunho to maintain eye contact. His stomach turned. He didn’t even notice his legs spreading at first - they just sort of did. Then he realized: it was instinct.

“Yunho,” Mingi murmurs, eyes not leaving the other’s once.

“H-Hm?” The wolf’s answer came out as more of a squeak.

“I want to take care of you. Better than I did the other night.”

There’s those words again. Yunho’s hips actually flinch because of that. Fuck.

“Yeah?”

“Is that okay with you?”

“Yes- yes, please,” Horny mind had officially taken over, and shame got punted out the window. Yunho nodded enthusiastically in acceptance of the request.

“Good,” Mingi nodded before diving back down. He went straight for the wolf’s neck, making Yunho gasp. That was a particularly sensitive area for any wolf - physically and symbolically. 

Yunho’s eyes rolled back as the other trailed wet kisses down his neck, the rabbit’s fluffy ears tickling his collarbone all the while. He melted into the mattress. Whimpers leaked out from his lips as Mingi kissed down, down, down. The wolf gasped and jolted when teeth closed around skin. The bite was by no means hurtful, but it did come as a surprise.

He always thought of marking as a very wolf thing. As an alpha, he certainly was more used to being on the giving end than the receiving; and, fuck, did it feel like something else. The pinching pain immediately got soothed by soft lips and kitten licks. Yunho wondered if the other was going to leave a mark. He hoped that Mingi did.

Mingi moved further down, only stopping when Yunho’s shirt finally became too substantial of an obstruction. Before the rabbit could even ask, Yunho wiggled away - just far enough to tear the meddlesome shirt off. Mingi smirked, amused at the other’s eagerness. Yunho was beyond caring, glad his antics managed to amuse the other.

The rabbit sunk his teeth in again, and Yunho let out a groan. Mingi chuckled against his skin.

“You like that, wolfie?”

“Mmh- yeah,” Yunho answered breathily.

“Behave and I’ll make sure to mark you lots.”

Yunho didn’t know what ‘behave’ entailed, but he sure as fuck would do his best to ‘behave’ if it meant he could get more nibbles and kisses. His cock throbbed in his jeans, painfully neglected and uncomfortably restrained. As the other moved down, his hands moved to the wolf’s hips and teased at the hem of his pants.

He bucked into the other’s touch and mewled as he ventured further. The wolf’s back arched to meet the other’s ministrations. Mingi let out a soft chuckle. Yunho could feel the other’s evil grin against the skin of his chest. When the rabbit’s lips closed around one of his nipples, he let out something between a sigh and a gasp. Mingi sucked gently at first. He just barely let his teeth graze the sensitive nib. Though faint, the lewd little sound of him lapping and sucking at the skin seemed to fill the room. 

Yunho knew for a fact his dick was leaking precome at this point. He rubbed his hard-on against the other’s still-clothed torso wantonly. Instead of gratiating him with any sort of relief, Mingi just moved on to the other nipple. The wolf’s eyes screwed shut as he rode out the sweet heat of the sensation. Sure, he could have asserted himself more. Could have griped or been vocal or even pushed the other. But something disinclined him. He didn’t want to. Mingi was setting the pace, and Yunho liked that. Sure, the rabbit had set a rather agonizing pace, but there was something to be said for that, too. It felt nice and thrilling to let go of control and be unsure. Though the two had barely met, Yunho trusted him to treat him right. He knew that trust was likely ill-founded, but he held onto it regardless. (Perhaps his easily trusting nature was a fault, but that was a thought for another day.)

Mingi fingered at Yunho’s waistband and unlatched. He rested his chin on Yunho’s chest and gave him a cute grin.

“Yunho?”

“Mm-yeah?” The wolf dazedly slurred. Why did the rabbit stop?

“Can I take these off?” Mingi tugged on one of Yunho’s belt loops pointedly.

Yes. Please. Do it. Rip them off. Slice them with scissors. Get them off yesterday.   
  
“Y-Yeah,” Yunho nodded probably too enthusiastically.

Mingi smiled, leaning back for a moment to undo Yunho’s button and zipper. The wolf wiggled to aid the other in removing the meddling layer of denim. He let out a breath of relief, even though his underwear was still on. The black boxer-briefs still kept his hard-on woefully bound, but they were far more comfortable than denim. 

“Aw, you’re an excited pup, aren’t you? You’re all wet,” Mingi cooed.

Yunho blushed. He didn’t have an answer for that. Obviously he was excited. The cute pet name definitely did nothing but make things worse. The wolf nodded. He didn’t know where the boldness came from, but he replied:

“I want you to show me what it means to be fucked right.”

Mingi licked his lips and smiled. Mischief glimmered in his eyes. 

“I will,” The rabbit answered. He placed his hands on Yunho’s shoulders and ran them down the length of the wolf’s torso slowly. His hands left a burning trail in their wake, making Yunho shudder.

Mingi went in for another kiss. This one wasn’t fast or frantic, but there was a boiling intensity to it that made Yunho’s head spin. The wolf pawed at the rabbit’s sweater, fiddling with the buttons of the oversized cardigan. He still hasn’ seen what the other was hiding beneath it, and, judging by the rest of him, it’s probably gorgeous, too. Mingi separated - just for a second - to oblige Yunho fully. He threw the loose sweater off revealing - yup - toned pecs and a perfect six-pack. He could see the outline of the other’s hard-on, too, and it looked massive.

Yunho’s cock throbbed with want. His first instinct was to lean forward and lick the sweat off of his body. He wanted to feel every little nook and cranny of the other’s well-muscled torso, map out the mounds of his abs and the contours of his collarbones. But he didn’t. He was happy to lay back and let Mingi take the lead.

The rabbit resumed their kiss. He grabbed Yunho’s wrists and guided the other’s hands to his torso, inviting him to explore. Explore he did. Yunho ran his hands up and down, marvelling at the warmth radiating from beneath the firm muscle. Mingi continued his exploration, too, though his seemed more thoughtful, almost like a massage. All the while their lips remained locked, tongues sliding against one another, noses nuzzling. Mingi passed over Yunho’s nipples a few times, thumbing at the swollen nubs and sending a jolt through the wolf’s system. He never thought himself to be sensitive there. Of course, nobody had really played with his nipples before.

Mingi’s hands dipped lower yet again, fingertips just teasing at the line where elastic covers skin. He stretched it down, just the tiniest bit, and let it snap back into place.  _ Tease _ . When the rabbit separated again, Yunho nearly pouted. He chased the other’s lips and ended up getting a finger instead. The wolf kissed the rabbit’s finger, watching with rapt attention as Mingi scooted further down. 

He started at Yunho’s knee, giving the wolf a little peck. Then, he kissed just above his knee on his thigh. Then up again and again and again, he blazed a trail of kisses up Yunho’s thigh. The wolf’s legs spread in invitation. He didn’t even care about the very evident splotch of precome staining his underwear. It felt nice. It felt nicer than nice. It felt brain-meltingly amazing. Mingi’s lips were so, so soft. Yunho could barely stand the thought of Mingi’s mouth being in the vicinity of his dick.

“Ah-!” Yunho whimpered as teeth sunk into his tender inner-thigh. He hadn’t been expecting that but, fuck, did he like it. Another thing to add to the “new things I like” list for him. Yunho’s toes curled as Mingi satiated the sharpness of the bite with sucks and kisses. He sucked a few more marks up his legs, effectively turning Yunho into a pile of horny putty, absolutely melted.

When he got to the hem of Yunho’s underwear, Mingi teased again. He flicked his tongue at the fabric, dipping it just beneath to nip at the covered skin. Yunho wanted to beg him to take the underwear off. Or tear it off with his teeth. Either way. To make matters worse, the rabbit drug it out further by giving the other leg the same treatment.

Yunho’s patience started to wear thin. His body began twitching and flinching, keen for more. His heavy breaths evolved into grunts and whimpers. All the while, the rabbit appeared completely calm. If he was in any way flustered, there was no way Yunho could tell. Mingi moved up Yunho’s leg and started kissing over the fabric of his boxer-briefs. He mouthed at the wolf’s full-blown erection, and the wolf’s hips bucked.

That was when finally  _ finally  _ Mingi grasped Yunho’s waistband.

“Can I take these off for you?” The rabbit asked, his voice just a little huskier than usual. 

“M-Mhm,” Yunho nodded weakly.

Mingi gave Yunho a peck on the belly before sliding down the black boxers. Yunho let out a sigh of relief as his cock bounced against his belly. He already felt sticky from his own precome. His cock had oozed so much that it started to run between his ass cheeks. 

“Damn, you alpha wolves are no joke,” Mingi remarked appreciatively. His eyes didn’t leave Yunho as he got off of the bed to shed his own layers. Yunho couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other, either.

It felt like it took Mingi years to take off his pants. Yunho was positive that the rabbit could shed them all in one layer, but the bastard drew it out, taking off his jeans first. Yunho licked his lips while he watched the other slide the dark denim down toned thighs and calves. His legs were downright impressive - long and well-muscled, contrasting his slight waist. Yunho could think of a few good uses for the other’s built legs, but his brain essentially dumped all of his thoughts out when the other started at his underwear.

The rabbit slid the fabric down slowly, pushing his hard cock down with the fabric just to put off the inevitable. Yunho watched the other slide his underwear down. And down. And down. And down. It was seemingly endless, his cock, and the more Yunho saw, the more he wanted it in him now. After what felt like eons, Mingi finally slid his underwear all the way down, his massive cock bobbing up without the fabric containment. 

Yunho actually whimpered at the sight. He’d always been pretty proud and confident with his own cock. Never had he been with someone who could match him, let alone exceed him. Never did he think he would take someone that big. A wave of heat crashed over him. What few coherent thoughts he had dissolved into the swill of lust washing him away. The wolf’s ears flattened. He planted his feet onto the bed wide apart and reached down to spread his cheeks open. 

Mingi chuckled, “Eager pup, huh?”

“Mhm.” Shame was irrelevant to Yunho. Dick. He wanted dick. That’s what was relevant.

“You’re being so good, too, holding yourself open for me.”

“Mhm,” Yunho nodded.

“Just a little longer. Remember I said I was gonna do it right. Stay like that, though.”

The wolf followed the order, holding himself open while Mingi reached into one of his bedside tables. He tossed a condom onto the bed and uncapped a bottle of lube he kept on hand. He doused his fingers liberally before looming over Yunho again. 

“Come here,” Mingi said with a smile. He leaned down to kiss the wolf, his floppy ears tickling Yunho’s bare skin. Yunho responded with desperate fervor. The rabbit occupied one hand with Yunho’s nipples, flicking and rubbing teasingly, while his other settled between Yunho’s legs.

Though he tried to remain still, the wolf struggled to keep his hips from lurching and rocking into the other’s hand. All Mingi was doing was massaging little circles around his rim, but that was enough to light a fire inside Yunho’s groin. He’d gotten so worked up that he was afraid of coming before the other even fucked him. Thankfully, Mingi didn’t draw it out much longer.

Yunho mewled when the first finger breached him. The sensation was wet and pokey and strange and delicious. His hole twitched and his body shivered as it worked to accommodate the new intrusion. Yunho had fingered himself before upon occasion, but it was way different than someone else doing it.

Mingi scissored the finger in slowly. Too slowly for Yunho’s liking. The wolf’s toes curled and his hips bucked. When his impatience became incredibly evident, Mingi circled Yunho’s rim with a second finger. Yunho almost gave out a sigh of relief when the second digit breached him. Again, the initial sensation was strange, but he adjusted quickly. All of the other things - the kisses on his lips and down his neck, the gentle massage and teasing of his nipples - had set him so close to the edge, the fingers barely bothered him.

Three fingers began to feel like a more significant stretch. Yunho’s body shuddered at the feeling. He opened his legs even more, dipping his fingers between his cheeks to stretch his hole more. Mingi started scissoring his fingers in more forcefully. He shoved them in, lingering deep inside for a few moments before dragging them back out slowly. On their way out, he pressed inward, brushing Yunho’s sensitive prostate.

The wolf moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow.

“Does it feel good, pup?” Mingi asked.

“M-Mhm. Feels g-good,” Yunho responded. “Want you.”

“You do?”

“Mhm.”

“You think you’re ready?” Mingi cruelly brushed Yunho’s prostate after asking.

“Mm-Yes-ah-”

“Does the big bad wolf wanna get mounted by a bunny?” 

“Yes.”

“Hm…” Mingi pretends to think. He grins evilly, “Say it, then. Say you, the big bad wolf, wanna get fucked by a bunny.” He scissors his fingers and out lazily.

_ Happy to. _

“I’m an alpha wolf and I wanna- ff- want to get fucked by a bunny. Want to get mounted- by- fuck- please, please-”

“Shit, okay pup,” Mingi beams, leaning down to give Yunho a peck on the lips. “Since you’re so needy.”

“I am.”

“And shameless, too.”

“Don’t care. Just want you. Been thinking about your cock inside of me since we met.”

“Aw, puppy. How can I say no to that?”

Mingi tore the condom pack open with his teeth (hot) and slid it over his cock. Yunho cupped his hands under his knees and held himself open eagerly. Exhilaration vibrated beneath his skin. Fuck. This is what he’d wanted for so fucking long. He never saw himself feeling comfortable enough to ask for it - let alone getting it - and now it was right in front of him. Mingi was right in front of him. 

The rabbit scooted between Yunho’s open legs and lined himself up. Yunho fidgeted, overeager for the pressure of the other’s cock. Mingi breached Yunho slowly and carefully. Yunho choked on his gasp. He had to remind himself to breathe because, fuck, Mingi was big. Bigger than he looked, definitely bigger than his fingers. Even just the rabbit’s head stung ever so slightly. Mingi intuitively stopped pushing, letting the alpha wolf adjust before making further advances.

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight. Fuck,” Mingi hissed. For the first time, he wasn’t composed.

Yunho propped himself up onto his elbows and glanced at it. He never expected the visual to be so damn heady, but holy shit. Mingi indulged him a bit, pulling his fat cockhead out before letting it slowly sink back in. The sight of the massive member disappearing inside of him mesmerised Yunho. His cock twitched, spitting out another string of precome. He twitched and flinched, clenching around the other.

“Fucking greedy, aren’t you?” The rabbit let out an airy laugh. “Sucking me in like that.”

“Want more.”

“Then you can have it,” Mingi captured Yunho’s lips again and slowly pushed in. 

They had to take quite a few little breaks before the rabbit could finally bottom out. When he did, Yunho felt as if he’d been impaled. He watched in disbelief as the other’s hips finally met his, flush. No matter how he moved or what he did, Mingi was just there. He was there and huge and heavy inside of him, and it felt so strange and hot and satisfying all at once. 

Mingi nestled his face in the crook of Yunho’s neck and began moving slowly. The wolf whimpered as the other passed over his prostate. The rabbit’s pace - like with everything else - was slow and steady. Yunho was by no means an expert on fucking someone right, but he’s fairly certain this was the way to do it. Mingi never jabbed Yunho’s prostate, instead making strategic passes over it. He would draw back slowly, the curve of his cock hitting Yunho just right as he backed up. 

Yunho wanted to participate in some way. He tried to move his hips in rhythm with the other and kissed his head. The wolf even took one of the silken, soft rabbit ears into his mouth and started suckling gently. That got a satisfying groan out of the too-composed rabbit. 

As the rabbit’s pace picked up, so did Yunho’s fascination and arousal. He strained his neck just to watch the marvel of the other fucking him. He never found it so fascinating in the reverse, but being in the other position, suddenly seeing a massive cock disappear inside of him was the hottest thing in the world.

Mingi took notice and paused. It took him a second to catch on to why Yunho had his head dipped down at an uncomfortable angle. The rabbit’s dark eyes followed Yunho’s gaze, and he smirked.

“It’s pretty crazy, right?” The rabbit asked.

“H-Huh?” Yunho grunted dumbly.

“How your greedy ass just gobbles up my cock. I’m not gonna lie, I was worried.”

“Y-Yeah.” 

“You’re taking it so well pup,” Mingi punctuated the statement with a kiss on the lips.

Yunho just mewled weakly, finally taking a hand off of his leg to tug on his leaking, neglected cock.

“It’s like you were made for this,” Mingi added. “Who knew an alpha wolf could take cock like one of your omegas?”

“M-Mnn-” Yunho wasn’t sure what the stunted response was even supposed to be. All he knew was that the stuff Mingi was saying? It was working.

“Wanna see?” Mingi asked. “Let’s see.”

“Hm?” Yunho grunted confusedly.

  
The rabbit drew back, making Yunho whimper sadly. Mingi just laughed, scooting to the edge of the bed. He waved the other over with a finger, and Yunho scrambled to take to the other’s side.

“Here,” Mingi patted his thighs. Fuck. He looked so damn inviting - easy smile and red hair slightly mussed, gigantic cock at attention, seated between his thick, muscled legs.

Yunho started to straddle him, but the rabbit stopped him. “The other way,” He said, pointing to the wall. For a second, the reverse position confused Yunho. He would have rather faced the other. He liked getting kisses. Then, he noticed the mirror mounted on the closet. Just across the bed, mounted on the closet on the opposite wall, he met his reflection with the same dazed, wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression. Little love bruises and even bite marks littered his skin.

Mingi lined his cock up with Yunho’s hole but didn’t push anything. He rested one hand on Yunho’s hip while the other wrapped around to his stomach.

“Take a seat, wolfie,” He said. “Fuck yourself on bunny’s big cock.”

Yunho nodded eagerly. He didn’t need much more prompting than that. Slowly, he sunk down on Mingi’s cock, gaze completely absorbed in his reflection. He watched with lusty fascination as the other’s cock disappeared inside of him. Yunho started to feel his long day and activity take a toll on him. His legs shook until they gave out, bringing him down into Mingi’s lap with a soft smack. 

“Fuck- Mingi!” Yunho groaned, face pinched together. Fuck. He’d literally impaled himself on the other’s cock, and from that angle, it felt even deeper. The rabbit used one hand to hold Yunho’s thigh up, and he began thrusting into the other shallowly. His other hand stroked the wolf’s cock at a slow, steady pace.

“You’re so tight, Yunho,” Mingi growled.

Yunho tried his best not to starfish, even though he wanted to. With the other stroking his cock, hand slick with precome, he knew he was almost a goner. The wolf tried again, pushing through shakiness to meet the other’s thrusts. The sounds echoing across the apartment were downright lewd - the loud, wet slapping of flesh, Mingi’s moans and Yunho’s high-pitched whines.

The wolf babbled nonsensically. From his lips spilled some combination of Mingi’s name, “fuck” and “feels good”. Pressure began mounting more and more quickly, making Yunho flinch and twitch and gasp.

“I’m close- I’m close- I’m close-” Yunho managed to get the words out, barely.

Mingi leaned in, pressing kisses against Yunho’s shoulder, nipping him again as he stroked the other to completion. It all comes to a head, mounting heat 

“Fuck- I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m-mmh-!” Yunho’s declaration quickly devolved into whimpers. He threw his head back onto Mingi’s shoulder as he cried out. The rabbit saw him through it, seating Yunho on his cock and stroking him as wave after wave crashed over him. Yunho could feel the hot liquid spatter across his chest and stomach, pooling at his crotch. 

The wolf wasn’t sure if he was overstimulated or if his orgasm was just long. It felt like it took him forever to come down from the high. Every time he felt just about done, he’d flinch or Mingi would move and it’d pull out more pleasure from seemingly nowhere. Mingi groaned loudly, holding Yunho close and whispering praises and filthy little nothings.

“Good pup… That’sa good pup,” The other murmured, pressing more sloppy kisses up Yunho’s neck and onto his swollen cheek. “Can you turn over for me wolfie? Help me come?”

“Mhm. Yeah,” Yunho agreed weakly. With help, he dismounted, his hole twitching at the now strange emptiness. Luckily, it only lasted moments. Yunho got on all fours, sticking his ass up for Mingi’s use.

The rabbit murmured a thaink you and pressed a kiss on the wolf’s back before pushing back in. The sheer amount of pressure and stimulation bordered on being too much after coming, but Yunho happily took it. Mingi pounded mercilessly until reaching his own completion a couple minutes later. Yunho shivered at the sensation of the other’s cock twitching inside of him. Part of him badly craved the sensation of the other’s come spilling inside of him. Another time, he told himself.

Mingi remained sheathed inside of the other for a while, just catching his breath. Yunho didn’t mind at all. When he finally gathered his wits, the rabbit dismounted. Yunho crumbled onto the bed. He felt guilty for dirtying it with his bodily fluids, but his tiredness outweighed his sense of cleanliness at the time. He dozed as Mingi shuffled around the room. 

Yunho almost passed out, but the sensation of a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

“Hm?” Yunho grunted.

“Turn over dummy,” Mingi joked. Even though he was clearly tired, too, he was definitely in a more coherent state than the happily fucked-out wolf.

Yunho obliged, happy to show the other his tummy. Mingi pecked Yunho on the cheek and started wiping him with a damp rag. The wolf blinked surprisedly at the other. Sure, it’s logical and considerate, but he… Didn’t expect the courtesy. Mingi gave Yunho a few more kisses as he wiped the other off diligently. He cleaned himself, too, and even managed to get Yunho off the bed to peel off the dirty top sheet. After discarding that, he invited Yunho under the covers with him. Half-asleep, the wolf was more than happy to accept. 

“Good night,” Mingi whispered as he turned off the lights.

“G’night,” Yunho murmured, his eyes already shut. He sighed, satiated and content. “Thank you,” The words slipped out.

“For what?” Mingi laughed.

“For fucking me, I guess.”

“It was my pleasure… Hey, Yunho?”

“Mn?” The wolf grunted, barely awake.

“Let’s do this again.”

“First thing tomorrow work for you?” Yunho sleepily joked.

“I’ll be here.”

Mingi snuggled up to Yunho, and the two shared one last, lazy kiss before drifting off into a pleasant (and much-needed) sleep.


End file.
